Still Around
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Song fic: Adam just watched his whole world crashed down. His girlfriend of 8 years developed cancer and died. And the worse part; he didn't even get to say goodbye because her family doesn't like him. Adam/OC


**Still Around {Edge}**

**Song: Still Around by 3OH!3**

Adam walked through the hospital doors after Bethany's brother called him.

"Thank you so much for letting me see her." Adam says

"You've only got a few minutes." Matt Hardy says "Jeff, Shannon and the rest will be back in like ten minutes."

Adam nods and walks into his girlfriend's room where she was laying lifeless.

* * *

_Go ahead and put it down  
I'm drunk and so is everyone else  
In this devil town  
They won't let me turn around  
To get one last look at my baby

* * *

_

Adam crosses over to the room and takes her hand.

"Bethany. I love you so much and I'm sorry I haven't been to visit but you know how your family feels about me." He says with tears in eyes. He knows she's in pain; the cancer was taking over her whole body.

"The doctor said it should be a couple days." Matt says entering the room. This news makes Adam's tears fall faster.

"Matt I know we're not friends and I'm sorry for all that I did. But I love her! And I'm not going to miss her funeral."

"I don't expect you to miss it." Matt says, "Hell Adam I would be pissed at you if you let Jeff and Shannon scare you off. Bethany kept pushing me to make-up with you and I knew we would someday become friends again. I just didn't think it would be her death."

Adam looks at Matt.

"I love her."

"I know and I thank you for being so good to her."

Adam smiles and squeezes her hand.

"I…..love…you." she whispers.

"I love you too, Bethany."

* * *

_While she's still around,  
While she's still around,  
While she's still around,  
While she's still around

* * *

_

Two days later Matt called Adam and told him the bad news

"She died around one this morning." He said, "The funeral is next Saturday."

"Today's our anniversary." Adam says absentmindedly.

"I know, I'm sorry Adam."

"I am too." He says hanging up. He grabs his wallet and walks out of the house.

* * *

_Go ahead and build it up again  
This cities just cementaries enhaced  
Forgotten and  
My only hopes to see you  
And even if I never do

* * *

_

Adam sat at the bar thinking about how Bethany and he had met.

"_Damn it Matt I'm a big girl," he had heard from the hardy locker room. "I don't need my older brother to walk out with me when I debut!"_

"_Fine Bethany; do whatever you want." Matt yelled. The door swings open and a brunette walks out and slams the door._

"_Oh hey." She says seeing Adam, "sorry you had to hear a Hardy argument."_

"_I'm used to it being Jeff and Matt. Not Matt and a girl. I'm Adam Copeland."_

"_Bethany Hardy." She says, "I'm the prettier Hardy."_

_Adam laughed._

"_Bethany!" Matt yells walking out._

"_I better go." She says, "It was nice to meet you Adam."_

"Adam I think you've had enough." His best friend, Jay, says taking a beer from him

"She's gone." Is all Adam says as Jay helps him to the car.

* * *

_While she's still around,  
While she's still around,  
While she's still around,  
While she's still around

* * *

_

"This isn't happening?" Adam says as he ties his tie.

"Yeah it is." Jay says pulling on his jacket. Adam opens his sock drawer and pulls out the ring he had bought right before Bethany.

"Dude." Jay says, "You were going to ask?"

"Yeah." Adam says, "I was."

"Sorry man."

"Let's go." Adam says walking out. They get into the car and drives to the church that Bethany grew up going to. He sees Matt and the rest of her family and walks over to them

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeff asks walking up to Adam and Jay.

* * *

_And I know what you're thinking  
That won't stop this drinking  
It's the least I can do  
'Cause this life is anything but certain  
When they close the final curtain  
You'll get a glimpse of the truth

* * *

_

"Leave him alone, Jeff." Matt says, "He has more right than anyone to be here."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He was going to propose to her."

Jeff glared at Adam.

"What?"

"Can you not do this Jeff?" Adam says, "Do not ruin Bethany's funeral."

"whatever." He snaps

Matt walks into the church followed by Adam and Jay. Adam goes to the back row

"No, you sit up here with her family." Matt says Adam walk up with Matt, he and jay sit down and the ceremony started.

* * *

_Cause you're still around,  
While she's still around,  
While she's still around,  
While she's still around

* * *

_

Adam helped Matt, Shannon, Gregory, Jay and Bethany's father carry the coffin to the hearse. Adam smiles as they close the door knowing that Bethany was looking down laughing at the funeral and how people were grieving.

"You know she's probably laughing right now." Matt says

"What do you mean?" Jay asks

"If she was here right now she'd probably say 'all it took was me dying to bring friends back together, hell I should have done this sooner.'"

"Yeah she was always twisted like that." Shannon says.

"Jeff can I talk to you?" Adam says, Jeff glares at him

"What?" he says

"Can you forgive me?" Adam says, "I know I was an ass in the past but your sister was my life. And she wanted us to make-up."

"Look I tolerated you because my sister loved you, but now that she's dead I can hate you all I want so fuck off Adam."

Jeff shoves Adam out of the way and walks away,

* * *

-Two days later-

Adam was drunk again, thinking about Bethany and how she wanted me and her family to get along. Sometime during the night he fell into a sort of coma. Suddenly he was in a white room with a black table.

"What the hell are you doing, Adam?" the voice of his girlfriend asks. Adam looks up and Bethany is sitting at the table. She gets up and walks towards him.

"Bethany?" he whispers. She kisses his cheek.

"Adam I know Jeff didn't listen to you but you can't do this. Sure I would love to see you and my family, get along but you and Matt are friends again. That's good enough for me."

"But Bethany you left me."

"Maybe physically but I'll always be near you." She says, "I love you too much to let this be the end."

"But." Adam says

"You need to stop this. The drinking will turn you into someone you're not. Jay is worried, so is Matt. I know you miss me but baby I'll always be right here."

"When will I see you?"

"When your time comes. Mine did."

"But why did your time come." He asks

"I made you a better man, you and Matt still weren't friends so I had to die to make you two see that friendships are worth more than some cheating slut." Bethany says. She kisses him and smiles

"Now wake up, so Jay doesn't call the ambulance." She suddenly disappears.

"ADAM!" Jay yelled shaking his best friend.

"What?" Adam says opening his eyes

"What the hell you scared me man."

"sorry." Adam says smiling

"What the fuck are you smiling about?"

"It's going to be good now." Adam says standing up and throwing the bottles in the trash can. Jay stares at him confused on what had just happened.

* * *

_Go ahead and burn it down  
I'm drunk and so is everyone else  
In this devil town

* * *

_**So i don't really know what the song was really about but this story was my take on what the song meant. so i hope you enjoy**

**review**

**Shelbs  
**


End file.
